yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Violet/guide
Complete effects guide for Ultra Violet (Version 0.04) ='Nexus'= ---- ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Rabbit (うさぎ)' Become a Rabbit. Appearance: Sometsuki has a white rabbit ears and tail. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki becomes a white rabbit, that doubles her walking speed. Location: Found in Yellow Shop in the Crayon World or in Glass Elevator World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster and escape from Chasers a lot easier. Go to the Crayon World, go left and down from the entrance and enter the shop, collect the coins on the floor around the shop then use 300 coins to buy the Rabbit effect from the rabbit seller. OR Go to the Crayon World. Go left a bit and down from the door. Interact with the needle in the ground to reach Needle Maze. Interact with: The needle above you, top left, above you, top right and top right. Interact with the needle with red string going through it. Find the rabbit siblings at the table and interact with them to get the effect. 'Nail Hammer (ネイルハンマー)' Hold a Nail Hammer. Appearance: Sometsuki carries a nail hammer. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki switches to her "attack" pose, that makes most NPCs run away from her. Location: Found in Armory Room. Practical Uses: This effect allows Sometsuki to kill NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money) and break certain wooden boxes. :The '''Lampost' effect is recommended.'' Go to the Old Building World and go right to a dark room with lots of obstacles. Equip the Lampost effect and go up to the exit to a light blue hallway, you can find a metal locker, go into a room with buttons and interact with the computer, follow the hint and push the buttons will make the locker open, interact with the flesh in the locker to get the effect. 'Cake (ケーキ)' Become a Cake. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a slice of strawberry shortcake. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Causes Sometsuki to plant herself on the ground. Location: Found in Cookie World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Crayon World and find a nail to the Nail Teleport Maze, each time you reach 2 portal you choose right, down, up, then interact with the nail to the Cave and go out, go right to the Cookie World and find the cake castle. Interact with the cake NPC on the top of the castle to get the effect. 'Coat and Muffler (コートとマフラー)' Wear a Coat and Muffler Appearance: Sometsuki bundles up in a brown winter coat, a striped scarf and gloves. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: None. Location: Found in Block World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Ancient World and go to the stair on the right, find an entrance that lead you to the Building, go up and enter a room with a stand before going up to the rooftop, interact with it leads you to the Block World, find the coat and muffler that give you the effect. 'Magician (まほうつかい)' Become a Wizard. Appearance: Sometsuki wears a witch's robe and her hair in two braids. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Lets Sometsuki ride her broomstick, that doubles her walking speed. Location: Found in Library. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster and escape from Chasers a lot easier. Go to the Forest World and find a small green building to the Church, go right to the Dark Forest and go to the exit will lead you to a door to the Library, find a door to a room that has a blonde girl and magic circle, interact with her will give you the effect. 'Sea Hare (アメフラシ)' Become a Sea Hare. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a violet sea hare. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Makes Sometsuki release a small pink cloud and it starts to rain (in underwater areas just causes her to make a sound). Location: Found in Ocean World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Ocean World and find a pink sea hare, interact with it gives you the effect. 'Short Hair (ショートヘアー)' Cut as a Short Hair. Appearance: Sometsuki's hair is cut short. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in Red Water World. Practical Uses: None. :The '''Nail Hammer' effect is recommended.'' Go to the Old Building World and go up to a door that is blocked by the boxes, use the Nail Hammer effect to destroy the boxes and enter the door, interact with the closet that has blood on the top-right corner to the Red Water World, avoid the chasers and enter a building that has a big scissors, interact with it to get the effect. 'Headless (くびなし)' Lose a neck. Appearance: Sometsuki's head is missing. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Toggles the bloody neck or no neck. Location: Found in Meat World. Practical Uses: None Go to the Meat World, go up from the top-right corner of the door and find a headless dead body that has blood on the neck, interacting with the neck will give you the effect. 'Lampost (ほうでんとう)' Head become a Discharge Lamp. Appearance: Sometsuki's head becomes a lampost. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Switches the light on, and other lamposts that are off will switch on. Location: Found in Lampost World. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Go to the Ancient World and go up to the stair that you first reach, go through the doors until you reach an entrance to the Lampost World, than find a short lampost that gives you the effect. 'Android (アンドロイド)' Become an Android. Appearance: Sometsuki is more robotic. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: None. Location: Found at the Spaceship. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Neon World, go up, left, left, down, down, right and enter the entrance to the Spaceship, go to the top and interact with a female robot to get the effect. 'Egg (たまご)' Become an Egg. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a walking egg, with only her face peeking though a cracked face in the middle. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Closes up the egg. Location: Found in Egg World. Practical Uses: This effect allows you to return to the Nexus at will. Go to the Crayon World and find a nail to the Nail Teleport Maze, each time you reach 2 portal you choose left, right, right, then interact with the nail to the Glass Elevator World, enter the first elevator then go left and enter 2 more elevator to a place that has an egg which leads you to the Egg World, find an white egg that gives you the effect. 'Miko (みこ)' Become a Shrine Maiden. Appearance: Sometsuki dresses as a shrine maiden. Passive Effect: Grants Sometsuki passage through sealed doors. Action: None. Location: Found in Shinto Shrine. Practical Uses: Can be used to get to Miko's room in the Shinto Shrine faster. :You will need 1000 yen. Go to the Snow World and interact with the green tree on the left to the door, go between 2 stone in the farm then go up to the Shinto Shrine, find a room that has a Saisen Box and a Miko, pay 1000 yen to the Saisen Box will give you the effect. :Hint: The room and the Shinto Shrine are in different map, it is helpful with using the '''Nail Hammer' effect if you don't have enough money.'' 'Shikkenken (しっけんけん)' Become a Shikkenken. Appearance: Sometsuki becomes a single-legged winter youkai. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Causes it to snow, it will become heavier if you press it more than once and causes it to disappear. Location: Found in Snow World. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Snow World, go down and right from the door and find a child/winter youkai that is jumping around in a circle, interacting with them will give you the effect. 'Ribbons/Pigtails (リボン)' Attach a Ribbons. Appearance: Sometsuki wears her hair in pigtails. Passive Effect: Most NPCs may follow you around. Action: (Shift) Sometsuki sits down/stands back up again. Location: Found in FC Dungeon. Practical Uses: None. Go to the Neon World, go up, left, left, up and enter the entrance to the FC World. Go to the town and enter the house on the top to the FC Dungeon, each time you reach the places that have 2 doors above you choose left, right, the 3rd door from left to a room that has a FC girl NPC that gives you the effect. :Note: You can set the style of pigtails (low or high) through Sometsuki's PC. ='Menus Guide'= ---- There will have 4 types of basic menus that are selectable at the start (violet, monochrome, silver and violet II), you can also collect the other menus below by interact with NPCs or acchieve the events. 'orange' Go to the Snow World and find a girl with blond hair in twintails and an orange and silver striped scarf. 'cookie' Go to the Crayon World and find a nail to the Nail Teleport Maze, each time you reach 2 portal you choose right, down, up, then interact with the nail to the Cave and enter right, right cave to the balcony, go to the end and interact with the cookie NPC. 'hexe' Go to the Library and lighting up 5 candles, then go to the place where you get the Magician effect and stand in the center of the magical circle. 'violett' :The '''Magician' effect is required.'' Go to the Ancient World and go to the stair on the right, find an entrance that lead you to the Building, go up until you reach the rooftop, equip the Magician effect and start the Witch Flight event. 'old black' When you entered the FC World you will automatically get it. 'old blue' Go to the Neon World, go up, left, left, up and enter the entrance to the FC World, go to the town and enter the School. Go to the last room of second floor and interact with the treasure chest. 'green' Go to the Ocean World and find a green plant that leads you to the Green Plant World. Go through the map until you reach a small house, interact with the girl in the house. ='Events'= ---- 'Distorted Neon World' :You need the '''Nail Hammer' effect. For full performance of this event, the Egg effect is also required.'' In Spaceship, there's a room with a School Uniform Girl. Smash by the Nail Hammer effect to turn her into a chaser, she will send you into an isolated room of Neon World, where has a yellow switch on floor. Step on the switch a couple of times will make the BGM slow down and NPCs in Neon World change into a glitch form. Use the Egg effect to return to Nexus, you will find that pattern of the door to Neon World becomes a mess mosaic instead of rows. When entering the area, you'll notice how the BGM's still slowed down and the NPC glitching, making them unkillable by the Nail Hammer effect. It'll stay like this until you wake up. 'Shinto Shrine' There has a black masked man near from the entrance, when you equiping the Nail Hammer effect he will shake his head, he doesn't vanish like other NPCs when you kill him. There has another man with 2 faces, he will open his big eye a second before you kill him. The doors with duct tape only can be opened when you equiping the Miko effect which are the shortcut between the Miko's room and the exit. 'Big Hole in Egg World' There has a big hole in the Egg World, stand on the foot step beside the hole and interact with it will make Sometsuki jump into the hole and drop back to Ancient World. [There has a 1/10 probability that Sometsuki will crash to the floor of Ancient World and be decapitated by the violence of the fall, then she will wake up on the floor of her room. Using the Headless effect before jumping causes an unavoidable decapitation. (Note: Her nose will bleed after this event.)] 'House in Green Plant World' The girl who gives you the green menu usually has 4 kinds of motion each time you entering her room: normal standing, sit down and watch tv, sit at the desk or sleep on the bed. She will react to you when you equiping most of the effects, especially be excited by the Rabbit or the Ribbon effects. But if you hold the weapon she will try to avoid from you or don't want to look at you. has a 1/48 probability that the girl will absent from her room and the book on the desk will open, interact with the book will start an event. ='Maps'= Category:Walkthroughs